The Aware
by Grey Warrior198706
Summary: Sephiroth has joined our world to wreak havoc and he's draggin any character from any game along for the ride. 3rd chap is here of course i introduce a few more characters but after this chap there will be a steady progression towards war. R&R THNX
1. The Aware

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from the games but every1 else I made up.

The Aware 

It was ridiculous how many Galbadians and SeeD flooded the steps of the school. I had never known so many people to become aware at once; at the most I had seen a group of four or five become aware at once. I grabbed one of the swords next to a dead soldier and began to fight my way up. Of course a mid-size war would just happen at a populated community college; just my luck. Not only did I manage to lose my weapon I also had to fight another war, if only for a few minutes. I didn't know who was there that I needed but I was still going to keep my eyes open.

It still hadn't felt real sometimes; when I thought abot how everything was changing. Before there were the Aware , before there was two realities I was just your average black guy. Well maybe not average black guy; probably the reason why I became a soldier in this war. I mean I looked average, average height, brown eyes, short cropped hair, almost just a regular guy. I was a gamer geek before all this happened; it seemed like so long ago. Before I used to imagine my self in the shoes of various characters in games and nowadays I;m either fighting them or side by side with them.

It all started about eight months ago, I remember it well. All around the world it became pitch black for a few seconds and then light again. It was the weirdest phenomen ever recorded; just shrugged off as an unexplainable act of nature. Actually it was this guy named Sephiroth crossing over into our reality causing chaos; you see he had become aware of this world and of his existence. By doing so he came through and as he came through he realized that imagining something made it real in his reality so before he finished his transfer he imagined himself as a god thus he became one.

Snapping back to reality I continue fighting up the steps I made my way to the main doors covered in the blood of my enemies; not wanting to kill anymore I hurriedly dodge through the double doors into the main campus building. I found my self in a corridor that split into three hallways; all crowded with even more fighting. I picked the middle corridor and kept running.

Apparently all the people who were usually here cleared out at the first signs of trouble for once. Usually you got stragglers who loved to take pictures and see if they could recognize who the people were that were dragged into our reality; basically my job. As leader of the Shinobi Syndicate, an offshoot of The Damacy our army to fight the occasional freaks and monsters that also become aware besides your everyday heroes, it was my responsibility to investigate sites of Clearance as it's referred to; sometimes only bad guys made their way through and it was dangerous but if there were any good guys we needed all that we could get.

Finally a target had been found; maybe the only one but I had to make contact. I smiled to myself as I recognized the lovable hothead, well at least that's how he was in the game. His tattooed face, red jacket, and long shorts gave him away; not to mention the fact that every guy that approached was dealt with by using his fists.

Pushing a soldier away I plunged my blade into his belly and barely his death scream above the other noises of war. Tossing his body aside I dashed across the short span and called to my quarry.

"Hey Zell! I know you might be confused but we gotta get outta here! Anyone else come across with you?"

He looked in my direction surprised that I knew who he was, then immediately dispatched of a soldier with a flurry of blows to the man's face. If he managed to live through that his face would be mangled forever. Grabbing me we ducked into the bookstore of the school. Standing just inside the door listening to the continuing battle outside he addressed me.

"I don't where I am or how I got here. I was just kicking some Galbadian trash around and all of the sudden I'm here, but you seem to know what's going on. Anyways what's your name and story since you already seem to know mine."

He rested his hands on his hip while he waited for a reply, and I couldn't help but notice the blood smears on his heavy gloves; I definitely needed to stay on his good side. I wipe my glasses on my t-shirt before I begin; the sweat was distorting my vision and I needed to be prepared for his reaction, whatever it may be.

"My names Will, I'm leader of the Shinobi Syndicate and I've come to transport you to our base. To make a long story short, it's like this, you don't really exist. You're just a character from a video game called Final Fantasy who became of his existence thus creating you."

I finished this statement and paused to see how he would react. He just looked at me like I was crazy but he was in a strange place so I guess he figured he shouldn't argue just yet. He nodded to me, allowing me to continue.

"You see there are two universes, one universe is ours reality, the other is yours, alter-reality. It's where every person, beast, or object imagined by someone in our world exists, but only on that plane. But as of late people from your universe have begun to become aware of their existence, thanks to this guy named Sephiroth you see Sephiroth is probably on of the most powerful beings imagined, so for some reason he accidentally touched our world and became aware of his existence outside his universe, thus he crossed over. But unlike you guys when he crossed over he imagined himself a god; and twisted alter-reality and reality to his liking. So now he resides in our world causing havoc and destruction. So many heroes have perished before his might and before we realized if we stood a chance of defeating him we needed to band together. So we are forming an alliance of the various heroes and good guys that become aware."

"Yea and I bet next your gonna tell me it rains cotton candy here. Look I appreciate the offer but I got a friend to find okay? So go fight Sephy-whatever on your own."

I didn't want to say it but I knew I had to, that's the only way he'd believe. He was already looking like he was bored with my story and I had wanted to wait to tell him, but it couldn't be avoided it seemed. He just stared at me and I could see myself reflected in his bright eyes that would soon shed tears. My face bore a grim, wrinkles etched into my forehead from tribulation after tribulation. I was only eighteen and I found myself a leader in a war. Six months ago I was a black kid who loved to skate and rock and now I'm a warrior by fire. Shaking my thoughts away I began to tell him.

"You're looking for Squall right?"

At the mention of his name he immediately straightened up; then like lightning he grabbed me by my collar and slammed up against the nearby wall. I could tell if I said the wrong thing he would fight me to the death and I would hate to have to kill him for nothing.

"Where is he? I swear if you've got'im I'll beat you half to death and then finish the job when we get him."

I swallowed hard and continued to talk even though it was hard through death grip he had on my collar. In a slightly raspy voice I responded.

"He died about three months ago. He was one of the first to become aware, he wouldn't listen. He thought he could handle Sephiroth all by himself. I'm sorry but Sephiroth killed him."

He just stood there staring at me eyes blank; I thought he was going to snap. Then he just let me go. He turned and put his head down, chin resting on his chest, and tears pouring down his face.

"I came with Rinoa; I dunno if anyone else crossed over with us. Just please don't tell her what you just told me, I will when we kill Sephiroth."

Nodding I just stood in silence the sounds of the continuing battle dying down, the SeeDs were winning but for some reason it didn't feel like a victory. We walked from the book store in silence letting the tense moment pass and letting the revelation sink in for Zell.

We made our back through the empty hallways, well at least empty of people that were alive. It was so weird, every galbadian soldier looked the exact same, whereas the SeeD soldiers had variations among them. We made our way back to main entrance which is what everyone else seemed to do. Some of the students looked confused, others frightened and yet still others just looked tense from the previous battle, all of their feelings warranted.

Zell approached the group and they parted revealing Rinoa resting on a window sill by the doors.

"Thank god she's ok, I don't think Zell would have handled her dead very well in his current state."

I thought that to myself as I approached the reunited friends, making sure to remind myself not to say anything about Squall. I casually walked up next to them and I introduced myself to Rinoa.

"Heyya how ya doin? I'm Will, I'll be taking you and your friends on the craziest adventure of you lives."

She just looked at me and smiled, a false smile that hid burden, pain, and angst; the same smile I wore so often. I wondered if people saw through my mask like I did hers or can you only tell if you feel the same way, I guess I'll never know.

"Nice to meet you will I'm Rinoa if you didn't already know and I'm sure whatever adventure you're going to take us on is nothing compared to what we've been through."

Zell just laughed and playfully shoved Rinoa's shoulder, a little than I think she would've liked.

"Actually if this guys story is true then he knows all about us and our adventures. Somehow we don't really exist, we're just a game. That's just outta this world weird."

He continued laughing and his jovial nature actually seemed to comfort Rinoa in a way, reminding her of the good times she had.

Looking at my watch I see I've already been here an hour or so too long for comfort. He's probably already on his way; to his disappointment he'll find no one here to aid his cause in total chaos. This at least brought some comfort to me, but it raised the question why they were made aware of themselves in the first place.

At this thought my face must have darkened because Rinoa looked at me in concern. I just shrugged my shoulders and told them.

"Yea we gotta get moving because one Sephiroth's minions or he himself is probably already on his way we need to get back to our base , there's no way any of us could take him down not alone."

With that Zell yelled to troops and led them with us out of the building; but that also raised a concern in my mind, since when did armies become aware? It was a strange day indeed.

ooo

His battered body hit the ground and was eaten up by the many mutated leeches that lay in wait. His screams echoed through the vast halls of the palace as his blood was drained from his body, every last drop.

A medium sized man with long dark hair laughed in triumph as his pets devoured the poor soul. It was hard not to laugh, this supposed god killer had fallen easily enough to his master.

"Master Sephiroth you handled him quite speedily and with perfection but why not let me handle him? Surely I could have taken him down."

Sephiroth just donned his jacket and smirked at his minion as if finding his insecurity amusing.

"Well Marcus you may have been killed, even if you had have released your queen, that Kratos still had a good chance of taking your life. I didn't even find him really easy to kill, just easy; the best challenge I've had so far if I say so myself."

The leechlike things swarmed around their master and slid up in down his body as if to comfort his injured pride.

Sephiroth just donned his jacket and smirked at his minion as if finding his insecurity amusing. He had a sorceress to catch and his distraction had cost him precious time, but soon all would be well; when the world finally crumbled in his hands.

"And now there's no Cloud to stop me."

He couldn't help but laugh as he walked through the halls of Buckingham Palace, knowing that his greatest rival would never face him here and even if he did he would be killed just like all others.

Marcus just stared as his master walked away from him laughing at some inside joke the rest of the world had yet to get, and sometimes that scared him.

That's the first part what ya'll think? Pleas review this and let me know what vid game characters you want to be included. I will by all means include every suggestion if possible. I mean isn't it awesome the prospects? What battles there could be across games, platforms and genres. So please review even if you hate it!


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unless I made them up… lol

Revelations

I walked fast out of the school with Zell, Rinoa, and the SeeD close behind. I had no idea how I was going to transport all these people; I had assumed it would be only a handful or less of people. Still walking I remembered there were two teams nearby; you see we kept a team or two in every major city in the state, the Shinobi Syndicate was responsible for all of Ohio a difficult task at best. The America's hadn't been hit that bad so life generally still goes on for us, but Britain was in a state of chaos and it was spreading through Europe. Sephiroth's base was in Buckingham Palace and the majority of his legion was stationed but they were progressively moved east across Europe.

Grabbing my phone from my pocket I called in the other to two teams and hoped they would get here soon. The phone was ringing in my ear and made me feel normal if only for a moment. Then I heard the click of someone picking up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Team Mentor this Will, I need an immediate evac from Lakeland Community College. I also need support from Team Mayfield; get out here ASAP. Sephiroth is probably on his way and he won't be happy to see us."

The Sephiroth being there sent shivers down my spine. I knew I was rare for him to make an appearance but I had a feeling he would make an exception now; I just wanted to know why.

"Alright sir how many people are we moving?"

Looking back I did a quick estimate; not bad but way more than expected.

"I'm gonna say about forty-five people."

I heard the silence on the other end of the line; she was probably as shocked as I was that so many people becoming Aware. Then she composed herself and continued.

"Okay sir we're on our way ETA is about thirty minutes; faster if possible."

"Thank you. See you guys in a bit."

I hung up the phone laughing at how professional we all tried to sound. We were all between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five not ready for a war on this scale but we knew what we ha to do; who else could identify video game characters quickly, know who was good and bad, and know their weak spots if any? That's why our faction was created so the "real" army could worry about handling our defenses and we got to round up all the aware. I couldn't complain though I volunteered for this.

Turning back to the group I began to explain our current situation.

"I don't have a way to transport everyone so I had to call in two other teams to help; they'll be here in about a half an hour so we can relax until then."

I know I had said to relax but every second w stayed there it scared me more and more but it really shouldn't have; I mean I was going to die soon anyway.

Walking over to Zell and Rinoa I sat on the steps next to them joining their conversation.

"We'll home soon Rinoa and we can find Squall then, but I think these guys could use our help ya know?"

What Zell was really saying I want the chance to kill Sephiroth; I felt bad for leaving Rinoa in the dark about Squall. It wasn't lying but it still didn't feel good.

"Yea you guys are more than welcome to join the fine fight, we need all the help we can get nowadays. Sephiroth is pulling more and stronger minions from the alter-reality all the time, it's only a matter of time before we're overrun."

It saddened my heart to think of the people that died in Europe; knowing that we could end the same way or worse. It scared me even though I knew my time was short.

"Ok I don't mind helping you; it's probably what Squall would have done anyway. I just wish he was here to help us; he would be a great addition to your cause."

I just nodded in agreement; he was a great addition, just a hothead. At first he was a team player but one day an extraction of some Aware went wrong. Two mechs were fighting in downtown Cleveland and we had been called to try and stop the fighting, at that time Squall was assigned to my team. In the two mechs were a kid named Leo and a woman named Viola in the other. While they were fighting debris was falling everywhere. There was a little girl separated from her family standing there crying; Squall tried to run over and grab her, to bring her to safety. Only just before he reached her a piece of a building fell and crushed her. It hurt Squall so much to see that…

"Hey will you there? You okay man? You just kinda zoned out on us."

Zell's comments dragged me back to reality. I couldn't but laugh to myself; it felt weird to think that now. Like there is a definite reality anymore.

"Naw man I'm fine just thinking about our next move that's all. Gotta stay one step ahead of the competition. So what were you saying?"

He looked at me as if worried and Rinoa just smiled her smile of sadness, maybe she could tell I don't know.

"I was asking you how you got to be involved. I mean if this only happened about half a year ago how were you ready? I mean how do you fight so well? I saw you back there take out that soldier, with ease."

I knew it would have had to been told soon but not this soon; I mean I wasn't that sensitive to it anymore but still it was kind of a damper.

"Well The Damacy was started Six months ago; I joined almost immediately and went to work as an identifier. Basically I went into the field and pointed out who's who to the fighters and let them know who was good and bad. Even though we gathered a lot of good guys but a lot of them chose to work alone and died for it or have been MIA. The others even teamed up with us were specifically targeted by Sephiroth and were rapidly being destroyed. Fortunately this strange creature named Roger Bacon became aware about five months ago, he was apparently a great scientist and magician. He thought that if we wanted to we could make people we wanted become aware if we tried hard enough; people who already had ties to this reality. They were asking for volunteers and before I knew what I was doing I joined up. It was called Project Reborn and our first task was to write a very detailed bio of our entire life up to the present. Then they created video games for each one of us based upon our lives. Now in theory our personas in the video games could be awakened here if we used those who were already awakened to imagine us; this would cause a connection you could say. But there was a problem; it was discovered that if we were alive in this reality our other personas could not be awakened."

When I reached this point I could see the revulsion on there faces; they knew what I was going to say next.

"So we had to die in order for us to be reborn. After I was killed three months ago I became aware about a month later. Now I'm stronger than regular humans and I can handle my own against most of the Aware, but of course there are side effects. First is that when Sephiroth is defeated I might die too and so might all of the Aware, or we could be just sent back to our respective worlds, and second this might be temporary. I wasn't brought over by Sephiroth so my bond to this world isn't as great as yours; I could just end up fading away."

I laughed but it was a cold laugh with no joy behind it only sarcasm. It was funny how I knew I would die one or the other but it never really got to me; I knew I was doing a good thing.

"So because of these risks the project was terminated but there were twenty-five of us made initially; but now there's only twenty-one left, high risk employment."

Once again I let my laughter ring out; it was just too ironic for words. No matter what I did who I saved, I would never be able to rescue myself.

"We'll find a way."

I looked at Rinoa a stern look on her face as if chastising me for my attitude.

"Look Will you are a hero; this is your world, you belong here. If there is a way to keep you here we will find it I promise."

My face probably mirrored the shock that was on Zell's face. I never expected anyone to try and help me; usually people just pitied me and never tried to help me knowing it was fruitless but she had anyway. Somehow I knew if there was a way she could find it.

ooo

"Where the hell are we?"

He looked around his surroundings with his brother and realized he was by a movie theater; a Regal Cinemas to be exact. No movie theater by that name existed in his world.

"How should I know? I'm just as surprised as you are."

The second brother sheathed his great katana and ran his fingers through his slicked back hair. He forgot he was bleeding and now his white hair bore a red hue, but he paid it no mind.

"Yea right, this probably another one of your plots Vergil. Is this some other dimension, is this all just an illusion, or is another one of your parties because those rock. TELL ME!"

Just in time Vergil drew his sword and deflected his brother's attack. Their swords met with a deafening clang. Vergil ignored the vibrations in his hand and stepped back holding his sword in the defensive position.

"Dante, listen to me we don't have time for this. We need to figure out where we are and why we are here."

Dante just smiled and sheathed his great sword; then reached around his back and pulled out a black and a silver pistol, took aim and fired.

The shots never found their marks as Vergil deflected everyone with his sword scattering them across the parking lot flattening tires and breaking windshields.

"What do you mean Vergil? There's always time for you to die!"

Holstering his pistols he draws his sword again and charges at Vergil.

"Well brother if you want to die in this foreign land so be it."

They charged at each other and before their swords met a girl with long dark hair, oval shaped eyes, tanned skin, and a tight body grabbed both of their swords by the blades preventing them from moving. Her blood trickled down each blade as she smiled at the brothers.

"Hey boys what say we put our weapons away? I need to talk to both of you and I don't feel like beating the hell outta you guys."

Dante couldn't help but laugh at the girl; did she not know who he was?

"Well I got to admit you are stronger than Lady, but I slapped her around what makes you so sure I won't do the same to you?"

She just looked him and smiled in the same instance she pulled Dante's sword bringing him closer and then punched him the jaw. He got knocked off his feet and landed up against a parked Tahoe; his impression was deep in the vehicle, it was probably totaled.

Laughing Dante got up and just smiled.

"Well girl you got my attention; what's your name and what do you want?"

She just returned the smile as she released Vergil's sword and introduced herself.

"The names Dawn, second in command of the Shinobi Syndicate, and you guys are coming with me."

"Aw man I got my clock cleaned by a girl named Dawn? What is this world all about?"

I told you guys it would be a fine mix of several characters across various platforms. Just let me know what ya'll think by reviewing and keep the character suggestions coming. R&R and thanx in advance.


	3. The Draft

Disclaimer: I don't own of these game characters… But I made up Will and Dawn so there.

The Draft

The cool wind ruffled Sephiroth's silver hair and his black jacket irritating him even more than he already was. True he was really irritated, he infuriated beyond any level of description; he was ready to kill anything that crossed his path. He could sense that he just missed his quarry and knew that if he pursued he could catch them but he didn't want to start his attack on America so early.

He had traveled halfway across the world to get his prize only to have it snatched from before him; he had waited months for this and now it was gone. He didn't let his rage get the better of him; this was his world and he would rule it. Sighing inwardly he just walked slowly down the steps thinking over what he would do; he could just tea this world apart and then he would be the ruler of rubble; Europe looked bad enough already he didn't want the rest of his world to be the same way.

"I am so misunderstood; if only they wouldn't fight me, then I could bring them to a world that is war free, full of peace; under my complete control. What's wrong with a lack of will if there's no crime or injustice? People don't know what they want anymore; they don't know what a good world I could bring them."

Sitting on the steps of the school he rested his head on his hands deep in thought; then it occurred to him there was no need to get his hands dirty. Even though this girl was very special and no harm should come to her it would be simpler to send someone to extract her.

A smile started to cross his hard lined face as he stood up; knowing who he must go see. Even though he would have to make a quick detour to Japan it was a good plan. Even though taking this route would take more time; it would cause less destruction to his world.

"Moritsune, I'll be seeing real soon; I finally have a use for your skills."

Walking away from the school Sephiroth felt a new surge of power. Soon she would be his and he would be unstoppable on any and every level, and the world would be his.

ooo

"So you're saying this so-called god Sephiroth is dragging characters from this alter-reality in order to help him take over this world? This is one crazy place and I thought my hometown had its share of freaks."

Dawn just shook her head at Dante's interruption knowing it was just who he was; there was nothing she could do about. This was already his eighth interruption since she started to explain to them the whole story whereas Vergil had not said one word just taking the information for what it was worth.

"Yea that's what I'm saying Dante and unless you help us we're all doomed to lives of pain and misery underneath his control. So what do you guys say? Are you guys in or what?"

Dante just leaned back in the chair and thought over what had happened that day. First he had been fighting and killing demons and all of the sudden during a fight with his brother he ended up here in this world. Now he was sitting in a kitchen talking some freakishly strong chick named Dawn about joining a war to fight some egomaniac god; his life would never be normal.

But Dante couldn't help but think that something was wrong there and as usual without being tactful just spit it out.

"So what you're saying here is that Vergil was brought over to be Sephiroth's lap dog and I just got pulled by the current? So let's just kill Vergil now; I don't have a problem with that."

Vergil just smiled in his brother's direction as if daring him to make a move. Dawn was surprised that these two were even brothers; without hesitation they would spill each other's blood gladly. Sick family ties.

"I thought that at first too; but there's one than one bad guy in your world and Vergil isn't the top one. Just think of whom else he could want and I think you'll see the light; plus it'll probably bring you both together for the common goal of killing him rather than each other. Without missing a beat both of them spoke one name.

"Jester."

ooo

"Ahhh where am I? Is this a dimension of hell I was unaware of? What is going on?"

To play it safe the jester decided it best to change into a disguise; in a flash of light he became a middle aged bald man with a scar across his face. After the transformation he began to take in his environment; it resembled a throne room, or what was left. There was carnage everywhere; blood strewn about like it was decorative; definitely someone crying for help.

Jester couldn't help but laugh at his own joke; knowing he wasn't all there either people of his type where less than stable so he decided it was best he kept moving and left whatever this place was behind. Just as he was about to leave he heard an anguished scream come from back of the huge throne room; and then another.

He knew he should try to escape but he couldn't resist the urge to see what was making that horrible racket. So he briskly walked towards the sound and saw that the screams came from behind huge double doors that spanned from the ceiling to the floor. They were laced in gold and had patterns that depicted angels in a war against demons; something he could relate to. Just as he was about to open the door a voice rang out.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you; the Pyramid Heads won't take kindly to you if you do."

He turned around and saw a little girl with long blonde hair and extremely bright blue eyes dressed in rags; what a kid was doing in this place was another mystery for another time. What had she said about some pyramids? What was she-?

Out of nowhere a great sword was swinging directly for his face; he easily dodged the weapon and rolled out of the way. As he stood up he saw two creatures ascend from the shadows at either sides of the door; on of the creepiest things he had ever seen. Both had huge cone shaped heads with no mouth, ears, eyes, or anything of the sort. Then just beneath where the cone ended was a regular human body except that it was covered in layers and layers of caked on blood. They aprons they wore were stiff with it. Each carried its own weapon; one had a sword the other had a spear and both looked very dangerous.

"You see I told you; now I would suggest you walk away from them before they kill you."

Taking the girls advice he walked briskly over to where she stood and saw that the Pyramid Heads, as the girl had called them, retreated back into the shadows.

"So little girl what is this place and where am I? For that matter who are you?"

She just smiled at him and then after a couple decided to answer his question.

"Well sir you are in the Palace of Sephiroth the great god of this world, and I am his loyal servant Jenova."

Ok so this chap wasn't that exciting but I'm building up for a war; I need to introduce more n more characters…. But please review it'll only take a few secs of you time thank u.


End file.
